


What Lay Beyond

by capped



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, SteveBucky - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Compound, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Captain America - Freeform, Domestic Avengers, M/M, Soft Bucky, Stucky - Freeform, really he's just soft, stevebucky - Freeform, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capped/pseuds/capped
Summary: After all these years, Bucky thought his heart would have forgotten to flutter at the sight of Steve’s face or flip when that deep voice addressed him, but apparently no amount of conditioning or freezing could steal that feeling from Bucky’s chest.





	What Lay Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! I put the first chapter of this up once it was finished, but I'm currently working on writing the rest of the story. So it might be a little while, but I'll be posting What Lay Beyond in its entirety once it is complete. Hope you enjoy this little preview!

The breeze was cool on Bucky’s face as he sat by the lake, taking in the beauty of the trees and light glancing off of the water. It had only been a couple days since he’d left Wakanda, and though he would never stop marveling at the grandeur of the glittering city and grassy plains, Bucky felt grounded, felt like he was finally home. Maybe it was because he was finally close to Steve again, free of the worry of being hunted and was safe, or maybe it was the familiarity of the New York landscape. Whatever it was, Bucky felt at ease on the bench overlooking the compound’s lake. He was watching a hawk circling trees in the distance when he heard footsteps crunching softly on the gravel behind him.

“Hey, Buck,” came Steve’s low voice, warm and inviting.

“Steve,” Bucky greeted, turning to face Steve with a soft smile. “It’s good to see you, buddy.”

“You too, it’s been too long.” Steve reached out his hand, pulling Bucky up into a tight hug. Bucky leaned into Steve, the gratitude and happiness of being back with his best friend washing over him and leaving his legs weak. They hadn’t had a moment like this since before the war, when Steve was smaller and Bucky wasn’t broken. Steve pulled back, hands on Bucky’s shoulders holding him an arm’s length away, blue eyes searching his face. 

“How you feeling, Buck? You’re you? All you again?” Steve’s words were cautious, hesitant, as if not wanting to poke too hard. “I mean they said-”

“I’m okay, Steve. I don’t know if I’ll ever be the same again, but I’m okay,” Bucky offered, a reassuring smile on his face. He felt okay, the most whole he’d felt in decades, but the memories of what he did haunted him from time to time. But Steve didn’t need to know that. So Bucky just smiled and began walking toward the compound. 

Steve followed, keeping silent for a few seconds, the only sound the crunching of the gravel underneath their feet.

“When did you get in? You weren’t supposed to leave for a few more weeks. I would have been here but Fury sent me out to deal with some rogues,” Steve apologized. 

“Uh, yesterday, I think?” The last couple days were a haze for Bucky, a whirlwind of movement, flight, and people rushing him around, checking him over and asking him questions. The Winter Soldier was back from rehab and was the talk of the compound. He hadn’t had a moment to himself until he escaped to the lake this afternoon. “I would have called, but you know, no phone.” 

This earned Bucky a wry smile, and Bucky soaked in Steve completely for the first time. He was casual, in a black bomber jacket and fitted jeans, blond hair pushed back out of his face in a way that made Bucky’s heart skip a beat. He looked good, even just coming back from a mission. Steve smirked a bit when he realized Bucky was still looking at him and Bucky turned his gaze back to the ground, blushing and embarrassed. 

“Uh, so anyway, Bruce said dinner’s gonna be around six. Something about grilled fish?”

Steve shot him a funny look, “Banner’s cooking? Also, how do you know Bruce?”

Bucky shrugged, “Dunno, he’s been cooking since I’ve gotten here. He was actually the first one besides a doctor to try and talk to me.” He paused, thinking about that for moment, thinking about how odd it was for someone to willingly interact with him, the notorious Winter Soldier. Bucky, not Winter Soldier, he reminded himself. “I think he sympathizes with me or something.”

Steve said nothing, contemplating as they reached the back entrance of the compound. The doors swung open and the pair was greeted by J.A.R.V.I.S..

“Welcome back, Captain. Good evening, Sergeant. Dr. Banner said that dinner will be served at 6.”

“Thanks, J.A.R.V.I.S.. Have you seen Tony? I have a few ideas to run past him,” Steve said.

“Mister Stark is out with Ms. Potts, but will be back in the morning. Would you like me to inform him to meet with you once he returns?” 

“Yes, please. It isn’t urgent, though, so whenever is fine.” 

They continued walking through the compound, transitioning from the corporate area to the residential wing where everyone lived. It was all new and strange to Bucky, the generous amount of room he had to roam. There were no restraints on where he could go, and though the constant eyes following him around the building (including J.A.R.V.I.S.’) unnerved him a bit, he felt free. He was still getting turned around in the vast maze of hallways, so he let Steve lead the way to the kitchen and lounge area. Steve didn’t attempt to make small talk along the way, a tiny thing Bucky appreciated. Small talk was draining, especially when silence could be just as comfortable. Finally, they reached the lounge, filled with the fragrance of cooking food. Bruce was scurrying from stove to counter, attempting to chop vegetables and grill the fish simultaneously.

“Steve!” Bruce roared when he caught sight of them in the adjacent lounge. “Glad you’re back in one piece! Fury was talking about sending in some backup for you, but I see you’ve handled it.”

“It was no big deal, they talked a bigger game than they played. I didn’t know you cooked, Banner,” Steve teased. 

“Just started! Tony thought it may be a good- ah- stress reliever for me,” Bruce explained, looking like he didn’t really care to explain more. Steve got the hint.

“Well, it smells great. We’ll be in the lounge if you want any help.”

Bruce gave them a small smile and went back to his juggling act. With that, Steve and Bucky settled into plush armchairs. The comfort was also new, completely different to the cots and huts he had grown used to in Wakanda, different from the only chair Bucky knew when he was the Winter Soldier, where he was tortured, where they took his mind and twisted it to pieces, where-

“Bucky. Bucky?” Steve’s concerned face focused in front of Bucky. “You alright? You zoned out there for a minute.”

Bucky shook his head to rid his mind of the quickly intruding thoughts, clearing his throat before replying. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay.”

“If you’re sure,” Steve studied his face for a moment before continuing, “It’s good to finally see you again, Buck. I know it’s probably weird, being here with all these new people, but they’re all really great. You’ll love them. Plus, I think Sam is flying in later this week. You guys seemed to be hitting it off at the airport.”

“If you count fighting together as ‘hitting it off’, then sure,” Bucky chuckled softly. 

“It counts for something,” Steve smiled a bit, tilting his head so that the slanting sunlight caught his eyes just right. He was just so damn pretty. Always had been. After all these years, Bucky thought his heart would have forgotten to flutter at the sight of Steve’s face or flip when that deep voice addressed him, but apparently no amount of conditioning or freezing could steal that feeling from Bucky’s chest. Finally, they were home.


End file.
